Pittura Infamante
"Pittura Infamante" is the thirteenth episode of Season Two of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Melissa Blake and directed by John Leonetti. It is the twenty-sixth episode of the series overall, and debuted on January 19, 2015. Synopsis After the mysterious death of an art restorer at the Sleepy Hollow Historical Society Soiree, Ichabod and Katrina are reminded of a dear friend from their past - Abigail Adams. Meanwhile, Abbie is shocked by someone's visit to the police precinct.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20141230fox02/ Recap Ichabod and Katrina attempt to reconcile their marriage at the historical society, but are faced with a murder investigation when the body of an art restorer is found in the hanged man position. Katrina remembers her friend Abigail Adams (Michelle Trachtenberg) speaking of the murders in 1770, and of how they remain unresolved despite her best efforts. They learn that the murderer is a man called James Colby, a man who is able to leave the painting at will to kill his victims and drain their blood so he can complete the inverted cross and his resurrection. They learn from the runes on the frame that Abigail had discovered Colby was the murderer, and had allowed herself to be captured so she could trap him inside the painting. Ichabod and Katrina enter the painting and are able to rescue Miller and escape. But when Colby completes his resurrection and leaves the painting, Abbie shoots him and then the painting to kill him. Meanwhile, Abbie struggles to come to terms with Irving's resurrection and has her doubts about his intentions, and then breaks the news to his wife. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Lieutenant Abbie Mills *Orlando Jones as Captain Frank Irving *Katia Winter as Katrina Crane *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills *John Noble as Jeremy Crane (credit only) Guest Starring *Sakina Jaffrey as Sheriff Leena Reyes *Patrick Gorman as Reverend Alfred Knapp *Jill Marie Jones as Cynthia Irving *Aaron Serotsky as Grant Hollister *Michelle Trachtenberg as Abigail Adams Co-Starring *Gregory Nassif St. John as Evan Miller *Daniel Thomas May as James Colby *Parisa Johnston as Docent *Victor Cordova as Officer #1 *Shaun Clay as Officer #2 *Elise DuQuette as Server Trivia * In Japan, this episode is known as The Bloodstained Canvas (血に染まるキャンバス Chi ni somaru kiyanbasu) and like the US Title, it refers to the ominous painting of the Hanged Man by James Colby. ** The US title "Pittura Infamante" is Italian for "Defaming Portrait" and it refers to a genre of defamatory paintings that are common during the Renaissance period in Italy. It is comissioned by the government to depict humiliating subjects and were meant to be posted publicly as a medium of forensic art and expression of internal struggles against unremedied crimes. The most notable example is the Tarot Card artwork "The Hanged Man" which is similar to the one being painted by James Colby. Production Notes *Translated from Italian to English, the episode title, Pittura Infamante, means 'defaming portrait'. Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 213Promo1.jpg 213Promo2.jpg 213Promo3.jpg 213Promo4.jpg 213Promo5.jpg Screencaps 213Screencap (1).png 213Screencap (2).png 213Screencap (3).png 213Screencap (4).png 213Screencap (5).png 213Screencap (6).png 213Screencap (7).png 213Screencap (8).png 213Screencap (9).png 213Screencap (10).png 213Screencap (11).png 213Screencap (12).png 213Screencap (13).png 213Screencap (14).png 213Screencap (15).png 213Screencap (16).png 213Screencap (17).png 213Screencap (18).png 213Screencap (19).png 213Katrina.png 213Screencap (21).png 213Screencap (22).png 213Screencap (23).png 213KatrinaPainting.png 213Screencap (25).png 213Screencap (26).png 213Screencap (27).png 213Screencap (28).png 213Screencap (29).png 213Screencap (30).png 213Screencap (31).png 213Screencap (32).png 213Screencap (33).png JamesColby.png 213Screencap (34).png 213Screencap (35).png 213Screencap (36).png 213Screencap (37).png 213Screencap (38).png 213Screencap (39).png 213Screencap (40).png 213Screencap (41).png 213Screencap (42).png Soundtrack *"(I'm Afraid) The Masquerade Is Over" - Marvin Gaye Videos Sleepy Hollow 2x13 Promo "Pittura Infamante" (HD) Art Restorer Uncovers A Bleeding Painting Season 2 Ep.13 SLEEPY HOLLOW Katrina Is Haunted By The Bloody Man From The Painting Season 2 Ep.13 SLEEPY HOLLOW Katrina Is Reminded Of Her Old Friend Abigail Adams Season 2 Ep.13 SLEEPY HOLLOW Ichabod Dresses In Modern Clothes Season 2 Ep.13 SLEEPY HOLLOW References ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes